Until We Bleed
by TheDoctorsMistress
Summary: Mitchell meets a young woman, who has a big problem; she's being haunted by voices, and thinks she is to blame for accidents happening around her. Mitchell wants to help her, but can he? Will he end up biting her? Or maybe fall in love with her?
1. Bananas In Between

It was Saturday morning. Mitchell went down to the living room and sat in the couch. He picked up the remote and went through the channels. Nothing of interest. He turned off the telly, and looked at the clock; 7.30 – he had an afternoon shift at the hospital, which started at 12 o'clock, so he had to find something to do in the meantime. Annie was still asleep, and George was at Nina's. He went into the kitchen, and looked in the fridge. It was pretty much empty. _Might as well go shopping,_ he thought, so he went up for a quick shower and change of clothes, and then he left.

It was a very quiet morning; not a lot of traffic, hardly any people on the street, but he didn't mind. Sometimes quiet was nice.

He got to the supermarket, there were maybe.. 10-12 costumers; a rare sight. He took a cart and went in; he put a few things into the cart: Diet Coke, jam, orange juice. He stopped at the fruit and vegetables to get some bananas. On the other site of the bananas stood a familiar face; this young brunette, with sparkling blue eyes was getting some bananas as well. Mitchell had seen her in the supermarket lots of times; they always smiled at each other, but he didn't actually know her name. There was something about her, though: Mitchell had noticed it the first time he saw her.. she was definitely something special. _Maybe I should try talking to her? I mean.. we've met lots of times, but never actually spoken, so what harm would it do?.. she always smiles, so she's probably not against it?_

"How are you today?" she asked him.

"Ehm, fine, thanks.. just doing some shopping before going to work." He answered with a weird smile.

"Right, well.. see you around" she replied, and walked away from the bananas.

Mitchell finished his shopping and went back to the flat with the groceries.

Annie was sitting on the couch, watching some documentary about theatre and cinematography. Mitchell went into the kitchen and put the different things where they should be. He went back into the living room, and sat down beside Annie.

"Did you know that the oldest still running theatre in the world is placed in some small town in Denmark, called Korsør" she asked, trying to pronounce the name of the town, which made it sound like she was choking on a mix between spit and her own tongue.

"No, Annie.. why would I possibly know that?" Mitchell replied.

"Well.. it's general knowledge.. trivia!" Annie said, and smiled.

"Oh, right.. general knowledge; so how much of that stuff did you actually know beforehand?" Mitchell asked teasingly.

"I knew.. some of it.. I think.. I'd just forgotten about it..?!" Annie replied.

"Okay.. wanna watch something else?" Mitchell asked.

"Sure.. just put on what ever you want.. I'm open to anything." Annie replied, while Mitchell got up, and went over to the shelf with their DVD's.

* * *

_There's no need to tell me that the name of this chapter is LAME - but by chapter 2 and 3, I knew I wanted them all to have a title, and I couldn't really think of anything else for this one :P_

_I really want to know what you think of the story - love it? - hate it? - maybe what you'd like to see happen!?_

_I'm not sure how all of it will turn out yet; I have some notes with scenarios I want to include, but that's all - and at the moment I'm stuck in the middle of chapter 4 =/_


	2. Midnignt Moans

Midnight. Mitchell had been on for twelve hours, when he finally got off from work. It was a cold night, but what can one expect? After all it was the middle of September. He started walking home. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be going on. There were people in various pubs. Private parties. Girls screaming at their boyfriends and vice versa. Then as he went by the park it was nice and quiet, as usual.

Suddenly he heard something. Someone was screaming in the park. A woman. Mitchell started running. Hopefully it was just some bully, and not one of the other Bristol vampires. The woman had stopped screaming, but he kept running in the direction from which it had come. Then he stopped and looked around. There, by the tree, someone was sitting. He walked towards the tree, the person's voice was getting louder, and it was now clear to him that it was the same voice that had been screaming.

"No, go away.. please.. stop hurting me.. leave me alone.. I can't take this any more.." she whispered.

Mitchell could hear she was very short of breath. She'd probably been running for a long time, so it didn't really surprise him. He sat down beside her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked.

"They won't leave me alone.. I-I-I can't take it any more.. it's too hard. I watched them all die.. it's my fault.. all of it.." she sobbed.

"No, of course it's not your fault." Mitchell said, even though he didn't actually know what they were talking about. He just knew she couldn't be responsible for anyone's death.

There was something about her voice. And her smell. He knew her from somewhere.

"Who's after you?" Mitchell asked.

"Th-they are.. all the time.. they never stop" she answered.

_She's obviously in some sort of shock,_ Mitchell thought. He kept padding her shoulder, and tried to comfort her.

"Come on.. I'll get you somewhere safe." Mitchell said, while helping her up.

As they got up, he finally saw her face properly. It was her. The brunette from the supermarket. The one he had spoken to earlier today. He put an arm around her, and kept comforting her as they walked out of the park.

"Anywhere special you wanna go?" Mitchell asked.

"I-I.. I don't know.. ehm.." she said. She was still sobbing a bit, "somewhere quiet, with no people around."

"Okay.. we could go to my place.. there's only my two flatmates" he said.

"No! No! There can't be anyone around! Not a single person" she burst out in a slight panicky way, while she shook her head, and pulled away from Mitchell.

"Okay okay, not a single person, I got it.." Mitchell replied, and started padding her arm a bit more.

_It's weird.. she always seems so together in the supermarket. Someone most have done something to her,_ he thought.

"Your place? Wanna go to your own place?" Mitchell asked her.

"No.. no.. we can't.. there's to many people!" She sobbed.

"Oh.. okay." he replied, and thought as mad to find a solution, "I know! We'll go to some hotel. Somewhere with very few people, yeah?"

"Okay.. I guess.. if you can find su-uch a place" she said.

They walked for a while. It seemed as if she had finally come down, but every now and then, she suddenly started sobbing and panicking again. _It happens every time we pass places with people or noise,_ Mitchell realized. _Maybe she's a vampire? That would explain a lot about her behaviour, and what she said earlier about killing people, and all that. _

Finally they got there. Some small hotel, that looked like it hadn't been used for years. And worst of all was the name. _The Shining. Who in their right minds would name a hotel that? _Mitchell thought.

* * *

_Something I do not like to write, is pronounciation, studdering, stuff like that.. I don't know why; I just don't want it to come off as fake._

_I think this is the chapter so far (out of four) that I've written in the shortest amount of time._


	3. The Pain

Mitchell quickly discovered that the owner wasn't 'in his right mind' – he told them they were the first visitors in two weeks, so the hotel would do just fine for their stay.

They went up to the room, and Mitchell walked the girl to the bed, where she sat down. Mitchell went over to the small table, and picked up one of the chairs, and put it down in front of her. He sat down, and put his hand on her hands, which were placed in her lab. He noticed she was shaking, and then he looked from her hands up to her face.

"So.. what's your name?" Mitchell asked.

"Cassie. Well, Cassandra, but I prefer Cassie" she said.

"Cassie. Great.. one of our neighbours are actually called Cassie" he said, trying to make it sound interesting.

"What's your name?" Cassie asked so quietly it sounded as whisper.

"Mitchell" he replied quickly, and looked at her knotting. "Well, actually, my name is _John_ Mitchell, but only my dad ever called John" he added.

"Okay, _Mitchell._" Cassie said, with something that could almost be interpreted as a smile across her face.

"So, Cassie.. are you going to tell me what that was all about? The things you said?" Mitchell asked.

"You wouldn't understand" she said.

Mitchell was just about to say something, but she stopped him, right away:

"No, Mitchell! You'd think I was insane, and get me locked up" she said, and looked down at their joined hands.

Mitchell noticed that she had a tear running down her left cheek. He removed it with his right thumb.

"Cassie. I promise you: I will not doubt anything you say" he said, while staring into her eyes.

"Well.. I.. I don't know what exactly happens, or why it happens. But.." she took a deep breath, "sometimes, when I'm walking down the street for instance, I suddenly imagine someone getting hit by a bike, or falling over for no apparent reason, and then a few moments later..." she took another deep breath, and hesitated to continue.

"Go on.." Mitchell said quietly.

"..a few moments later it happens. The thing I just imagined. _I_ make it happen. I hurt them.. I kill them" she said, and now she was crying.

"No, Cassie.. I don't believe that" Mitchell said.

"I told you so!" Cassie snapped, while she sobbed.

"No, no.. I believe what you're saying – I just don't believe that these things happen _because_ of you" he said. "Maybe you just see them coming?"

"No.. no.. it's my fault.. all of it!" she said, "and the voices.. they're hurting."

"The voices?" Mitchell asked.

"The voices I hear.. when ever I'm around people, I hear voices.." she said.

"Maybe.. maybe.." Mitchell hesitated, "..maybe you can read minds?!"

"That doesn't make any sense! It hurts!" she said.

"I know.. I know... it's gonna be okay.." he said.

"How? Tell me.. how is it gonna be okay?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well.. does it hurt now?" Mitchell asked.

"Ehm.. no.. it doesn't.." she said, "but it will as soon as we're amongst people!"

"Maybe, maybe not" Mitchell said optimistic, "maybe we'll figure out why this is happening to you, and then we'll be able to do something about it!"

"Haha.. as if!" she hissed.

"I know this has been tormenting you.. but I promise you.. I'll help" Mitchell comforted, "I promise to help you get rid of the pain."

* * *

_This is my favourite chapter - at least so far! (=_

_Not really much more to say.._


	4. Breakfast?

They had fallen asleep after their little talk. Cassie was laying with her neck on Mitchell's arm, and he was facing her. He woke up with her neck just in front of his mouth. _Oh, she smells really great, _he thought, _maybe just a tiny bite?!_

He leaned towards her, but then just before biting, he came to his senses. He kissed her gently on the neck in stead. She woke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm laying on you" she said, barely having opened her eyes.

"It's okay." Mitchell said, "I don't mind people.. laying on me!"

_Oh my God, what a lame thing to say! _He thought, and felt like slapping himself.

"Good.." she giggled.

They sat up. Mitchell was about to offer breakfast, but he knew the thought of it would make her panic, because that would mean going out. He send her a quick smile. She smiled back.

"So.. we're back to being supermarket-buddies?" she asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"No no.. I meant what I said last night!" Mitchell assured her.

"Oh.. okay." she said, "I'm sorry.. I.. I'm a very non-optimistic person"

"That's okay.." he said, "I know the feeling."

"You do?" she said, looking like she really doubted him.

"Yeah.. I've got this.. well.." he hesitated, "I've had a problem, a bit like yours, for a very long time.."

"What kind of problem?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe it!" Mitchell said, "anyway.. we can always discuss that."

"Okay?" Cassie said, "you do know that sounds a lot like the thing _I_ said last night?"

"Oh, yes.." Mitchell replied, "it's just.. I don't want you to have my _problem_ on your mind too, when you haven't gotten your own problem under control yet."

"Fair enough" Cassie said with a grin.

Mitchell smiled at her. He didn't know what to say.

"Mitchell, is there even the slightest chance that you'd be willing to go get us some breakfast?" Cassie asked awkwardly.

"Yes, of course." Mitchell replied and got up from the chair. "Anything particular you want?"

"No, anything would be great" she said, "thanks Mitchell."

"You don't have to thank me."

He put on his jacket, took his sunglasses and was out of the door in no time.

Once again it was a beautiful morning. He didn't know this area to well, but he thought he remember something about a bakery somewhere close. He thought that the street with most people, was probably the one with a bakery, seeing as it was quite early on a Sunday morning. And right he was. Only about 400 meters away from the hotel, was the bakery – he went in; there was a lot of people. The cue started at the counter and went all the way to the entrance, across the long bright room. There was two women and a man running back and forth on the other side of the counter.

Despite the long cue, it didn't actually take long for Mitchell to get to the counter. He ordered four rolls.

"What's that music?" he asked the woman at the counter.

"Oh, I guess it's begun." She said with a smile.

"Begun? What has begun?" Mitchell asked nervously.

"The local school is having a parade to celebrate something," she said, "something.. oh, now I've completely forgot what it is."

"Ah, that's okay" Mitchell said, and gave her £ 30, "keep the change."

When he opened the door the sound got much higher, and in the brief time he'd been in the bakery, the streets had filled with people. It was all very noisy. He started walking back towards the hotel. Suddenly he saw a bunch of children in the parade, dressed as vampires, witches and skeletons. He stopped and looked at them. He couldn't help but laughing; it was so cute how they thought vampires would dress like Dracula in real life. Suddenly he remembered – Cassie was in the hotel room – alone – with all those people on the street. His smile quickly vanished and he started running towards the hotel.

* * *

_This isn't really what I'd call my best work - I really liked the beginning, but the end, to me, is sort of *blah* - but I guess all stories are allowed to have boring parts?  
Other than that it was really hard to make this "flow" - which I'm still not sure it does - after writing the first 5-6 lines, I suddenly begun to fear that this would be Twilight all over again - not that I dislike Twilight, but I don't want this to be a rip-off.. so I didn't write for about a week, maybe two, because I had to try and gather my thoughts on the story, and remove my fear of it becoming Edward and Bella all over again; I'm not sure how much it helped, because I've gotten more of the story "together" but I still fear that others will be thinking "Twilight" because of what is yet to come on the story.. but I guess, we'll just have to wait and see.._

_And NO, I couldn't help myself - I had to show how tempted Mitchell is to suck her blood.. we've all seen it in the show, and this story is, after all, from his point of view =)_

_The next chapter should be more interesting.. I've only written a tiny bit of it, but I like it so far ;)_


	5. Shattered

He stormed in through the door, only to see that Cassie wasn't there. The noise from the street was still very loud, and Mitchell doubted that if she was still somewhere in the room, she would have been able to hear him enter.

"Cassie?!" He called out.

No reply. _No, no, no, I shouldn't have left her her alone,_ he thought. Now he felt like he was the one panicking.

"Cassie, if you're here, answer me!" he yelled.

"In here.." she said quietly.

Her voice was coming from the bathroom. As Mitchell approached the door, he could suddenly here the water was on.

"Is it OK, if I come in?" Mitchell asked, through the door.

"Yes.." she said, in a very sad tone.

He opened the door slowly. As he looked into the mirror he saw Cassies reflection; she was sitting on the floor, in the shower, fully dressed, with her hands covering her ears.

As Mitchell approached the shower, she looked up briefly, only to cover her face with her hands instead of her ears. Mitchell stuck his hand under the water; it was ice cold. He turned on the hot water and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her.

"They won't stop.." she moaned, "the voices.. I thought they had begun to disappear, but then all those people gathered on the street, and the voices came back..."

Mitchell didn't say anything, he just looked at her and listened.

"I can't take it any more!" she exclaimed, "it's too much!"

Mitchell shushed her. She put her head on his shoulder, and tried to calm down. Mitchell didn't know what to say. He moved his hand to her face, and put her hair gently behind her ear. Suddenly a thought stroke him; _if there's such things as vampires, werewolves and ghosts, why couldn't there be mind readers? Seers? Witches? Just because he had never met one, didn't mean they didn't exist, did it?_

"Cassie, I just had a thought!" Mitchell burst out, without taking her fragile state into consideration, "we need to go to the library!"

"No! I'm not going anywhere.." she sobbed.

"Well, I'm not leaving you here alone.." he said, "I just made that mistake, I sure ain't gonna do it again!"

Then another thought came to him; _Annie._

"I'll just go and use the phone.. be right back" he said while getting up.

On the table was his cellphone. He called the house and, as expected, Annie answered. He told her that she'd have to go to the library for him, and find some books on seers, witches, mind readers, and anything remotely connected to hearing other peoples thoughts, and bring them to him at the hotel along with some clothes for him, and some of Annie's old clothes. Annie didn't understand a thing, but she accepted.

Mitchell threw the phone on the bed, and went back into the bathroom. He turned off the water and bend down, to almost the same height as Cassie. He used his hand to gently push her head up, so she was facing him.

"Please, come out of the shower, I don't want you to get ill," he said and smiled at her.

She nodded and Mitchell reached out for her hands, to help her get up. Cassie stayed in the bathroom for a bit; to get off all the wet clothes. Then she rapped a towel around her, and went into the room. She sad on the bed. Mitchell could tell she was freezing, and put a cover around her.

"Thank you," she whispered and smiled at him.

He sat down beside her. She leaned towards him – _is she going for a kiss?_ Mitchell thought. He didn't really know what to do – lean too? Say no? He felt a bit uncomfortable, though he really liked her. _Okay, I'll go for it,_ he thought, but before he had even begun to lean in himself, she had put her head on his shoulder, just like she had done it in the shower. Mitchell smiled. _What was I thinking? I shouldn't be getting involved with anyone.. it's just gonna end up like it did with Lauren,_ he thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mitchell got up and opened; it was Annie.

"Mitchell, what's going on?" Annie exclaimed, "We've been worried to death."

Mitchell lifted one of his brows: "To death?"

"Well.. not death exactly.." Annie said, "argh.. you know what I mean!"

"Then why didn't you just call my cell phone?" He asked confused.

"Well, you never pick up, do you?" Annie snapped.

"Oh..." Mitchell said, "ehm.. won't happen again?"

Annie made a silly face; she knew perfectly well that he'd keep on ignoring the phone. She looked in the room and saw Cassie sitting on the bed, and quickly moved her eyes back on Mitchell.

"What? Wha.. ho.. whe.." she couldn't find the words, "who is _she_?"

"I'll explain later.." Mitchell replied, and grabbed the bag from Annie's hand, "thanks!"

He closed the door, turned around and leaned against it, and then exhaled. Cassie looked at him:

"So.. your girlfriend?" She asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

He looked at her: "Annie? God, no! She's one of my flatmates."

Cassie smiled, but didn't say anything. Mitchell threw the bag to her.

"There! You should be able to fit in to some of Annie's clothes," he said with a grin.

"Mitchell, I.." she began, "I.."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how to thank you.." she said – Mitchell noticed her eyes were tearing up again; "I honestly don't know, what I would have done, if you hadn't found me in the park.."

"Don't say that." Mitchell said, "you're a survivor – a bit of schizophrenia wouldn't knock you out!"

Cassie smiled at what he said, but the smile fated very quickly.

* * *

_Holy canoly! The chapters just gets longer and longer - that isn't a choice I've made, it just happens :P_

_Anywhooo... I don't really know what to think of this? Good? Bad? I guess I'm stuck in the middle - the bad part being that I don't think the text is flowing =/ ...I reallt need to learn to make it flow better.. that said; I actually like what is happening in the scene; I find the *thing* in the bathroom very cute x) _

_Right now I'm considering who to use for Cassie, in case I'd decide to make a trailer/video thingy for this fanfic =)_

_Also; I had NO idea, what so ever, of what to call this chapter - so I ended up naming it after the song ("Shattered" by Trading Yesterday) I was listening to, when renaming the file - and I actually think it fits the chapter =)_


	6. Frustration

"Argh! There's nothing useful in here!" Mitchell exclaimed as he threw a book at the floor, which shocked Cassie so much, she jumped up from the bed. "This is all crap!" He continued, "All of it! It's all taken out of fairytales and legends, and isn't credible!"

Mitchell stood up and put his hands in the back of his neck, while looking at the ceiling and started walking frustrated across the floor. Cassie didn't know what to say, so she just sat quietly on the bed and watched Mitchell walk back and forth.

"There's gotta be something that can help," Mitchell said quietly, "it's just not possible that no one should have written anything truthful about mind reading."

"Well, obviously no one has.." Cassie said with a hint of anger in her voice, "maybe it's just what I said; I don't read peoples minds – I kill people!"

"Cassie, will you _please_ stop saying that!?" Mitchell snapped.

"Sorry.." she said, and lied down on the bed, "it's just so frustrating."

Mitchell went to the bed and sat down beside her. He gently caressed her arm:

"I know.. I know.. I'm sorry," he whispered, "it just kills me to hear you talk about yourself like that."

"Is it better if I keep the thoughts to myself then?" She hissed with tears running down her face.

"No, of course not.." he said, "you just need to stop thinking about yourself like that.. please?"

Cassie didn't answer, but nodded quietly. Mitchell wiped the tears off her face.

"Mitchell?" Cassie said, after a few minutes in complete silence, "can I ask you something?"

"Well, aren't you kind of, already?" Mitchell said, with a teasing smile on his lips, "no, I mean; of course you can... shoot!"

"Why is it I tell you everything?" She asked. "I mean, I've known you for what, less than a day? It doesn't make any sense... I never open up to anyone like I've done with you.."

Mitchell smiled, "Well, I don't know.. I guess you just feel comfortable with me? Or maybe I'm just an extremely trustworthy bloke?"

"No, it's definitely not the last one" Cassie teased.

"Ha-ha! Very funny" Mitchell said sarcastic. "Cass... please don't refuse what I'm about to ask, without letting me finish.." Cassie shook her head lightly, "but I think we should try to go out tonight.. just for dinner, to see if you can handle it, cause you seem to be doing better than yesterday, and if I'm right about this _thing_ being tied to your emotions, then you should be fine, right?"

"I guess you're right" Cassie answered, "I'm not thrilled about it, but I guess I can't stay hidden in this room forever, right?"

Mitchell smiled.

* * *

_Shortest chapter yet, and at the same time the one that took the longest.. =/_

_I had NO IDEA of what to do with this chapter, I feel like deleting it, and come up with something else, but I feel like I needed this to move on to what's next.. :P ..so please bare with me.._

_Reviews are appriciated!_


End file.
